fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Goddard
Goddard is the robotic canine pet of Jimmy Neutron. Information He has multiple functions such as flight and self-destruction. He has made appearances in the crossover television special, Jimmy-Timmy Power Hour, and the video game, Nicktoons Unite!. He is voiced by Frank Welker who also does the "voice" of Vicky's dog Doidle. Background and Wanda.]] In the first special, Goddard is in the middle of a routine tune-up when Timmy Turner magically poofs into Jimmy's lab and mistook Goddard for a video game system. Timmy downloads a copy of Decimator into his hard drive and leaves the lab. Not long after, Goddard transforms into a version of the Decimator and starting attacking 'players' all over Retroville. Timmy attempts to stop him, but was eaten by the Goddardimator and trapped in an area of his structure that was filled with dangerous acid, presumably a stomach-like chamber. Timmy wishes he could see Cindy again so he could prove that she exists to his friends, and even though Cosmo and Wanda weren't there, Timmy suddenly hears Cindy talking to him through Goddardimator's transmission system. Using a map of Goddardimator's insides in Jimmy's lab, Cindy helps Timmy through the Goddardimator's body until the robot challenged a new player: a Soda Factory that, if destroyed, would flood Retroville. Thinking quick, Timmy remembers that the Decimator is a video game, and all he needs to do is find the shut down switch, which would release the Decimator disc and bring Goddard back to his regular programming. Timmy quickly locates the box that the switch is in but can't break it open because Jimmy's Laser Pen that was swallowed as well was out of juice. Then Sheen calls through the transmission system and tells 'new Jimmy' to use his freakishly large buck teeth to break through the box. Without hesitating, Timmy does so and succeeds, and pulls the switch moments before the Goddardimator destroys the factory, and shuts down. Timmy climbs out the mouth and escapes. Goddard soon shrinks back into his old self again and shows the gang a transmission from Jimmy, who is now in Fairy World. Jimmy explains that some lunatic sucked him, and Timmy's 'computer programs' into a 'computer simulation'. Jimmy decides not to stop Crocker take control of Fairy World and return to Retroville, but Timmy convinces Jimmy that although Cosmo and Wanda aren't "real", Timmy loves them the same way that Jimmy loves Goddard despite being a robot. This inspiration helps Jimmy save Fairy World and all magic from Crocker. At the end of the special, Timmy is left at his school science fair without a project, but in return for his help, Jimmy perfects the teleportation device and sends Goddard to Dimmsdale as Timmy's entrant. As a result, Timmy wins first prize as Waxelplax considers Goddard to be better than A.J. and his clones much to their annoyance. Goddard also appears in the second Jimmy Timmy Power Hour crossover. While Jimmy and Timmy were fighting over who should go on a date with Cindy first, Goddard grabs Jimmy saving him from being hit by Timmy with a burp canon he wished for. Later on, Calamitous froze him, Hugh and Judy in carbonite when he was in Jorgen Von Strangle's body. For some reason, he didn't at all go with Jimmy and the others into Dimmsdale to find Timmy and Cindy. For some reason, he doesn't at all appear in the third Jimmy Timmy Power Hour crossover. See Also *Jimmy Neutron *Carl Wheezer *Sheen Estevez *Cindy Vortex *Libby Folfax External Links *Jimmy Neutron Wikia: Goddard Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Robots Category:Jimmy Neutron characters Category:Former Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Character main pages Category:Pets Category:Dogs Category:Main Characters in Jimmy Neutron